Remember the Name
Lyrics - Mike You ready?! Lets go! Yeah! For those of you that wanna know what we're all about? It's like this ya'll (c'mon!) Chorus This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! 1 - Mike Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights, He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic, He feels so unlike everybody else, alone, In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him, But fuck 'em, he knows the code, It's not about the salary, It's all about reality and makin' some noise, Makin' the story, makin' sure his clique stays up, That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go! 2 - Tak Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much, Never concerned with status, but still leavin' them star struck, Humbled through opportunities, given to him despite the fact, That many misjudge him, because he makes a livin' from writin raps, Put it together himself, now the picture connects, Never askin' for someone's help, or to get some respect, He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach, And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist... 3 - Ryu It's just twenty percent skill, Eighty percent beer, Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill, Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames, And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game", Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church, I like "Bleach" man, Ryu had the stupidest verse, This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots, His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot! Chorus This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! 4 - Ryu They call him Ryu The Sick, And he's spittin' fire with Mike, Got him out the dryer he's hot, Found him in Fort Minor with Tak, Been a fuckin' annihilist porcupine, He's a prick, he's a cock, The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot, Eight years in the makin', patiently waitin to blow, Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe, He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope, You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat... 5 - Tak Tak! He's not your everyday on the block, He knows how to work with what he's got, Makin' his way to the top, People think its a common owners name, People keep askin' him was it given at birth, Or does it stand for an acronym? No he's livin' proof, Got him rockin the booth, He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice, Him and his crew are known around as one of the best, Dedicated to what they doin' give a hundred percent... 6 - Mike Forget Mike, nobody really knows how or why he works so hard, It seems like he's never got time, Because he writes every note and he writes every line, And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind, It's like a design is written in his head every time, Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme, And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed? Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?! x2 This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! - Mike Yeah! Fort Minor! M. Shinoda! Styles Of Beyond! Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop! Category:Fort Minor Songs